


Por esa boca

by Virginalis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: +18, AU, Drama, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Universo Alterno, adaptación, libro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginalis/pseuds/Virginalis
Summary: Un duelo de miradas se libra en un concurrido bar de Central. Dorada la de él, azul la de ella.





	Por esa boca

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Llego aquí con un EdWin, adaptación del libro "Por esa boca" de Mariel Ruggieri, el cual no pertenece a mi autoría, y con el cuál no tengo ánimos de lucrar. Llevaba tiempo pensando en adaptar un libro y me he decidido por este.

**Por esa boca**

**Capítulo I**

Asquerosamente lunes y tan húmedo como un sauna, aquel cuatro de noviembre prometía ser un completo fastidio. Al menos para Winry, que rogaba por unatregua mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarle un café a su jefe. Tambaleándose en susaltísimas sandalias intentaba mantener el nivel de la taza, ya que al Dr. Marcoh no le gustaba que se derramara en el plato. "Caprichos de dentista —pensó Winry—. No todos podemos tener tu pulso,Pokerface".

Lo llamaba así porque siempre la miraba raro, y era difícil deducir por su expresión qué era lo que estaba pensando.

—Aquí tiene, Doctor. Su café.

—Gracias, querida.

—Con permiso —y al volverse para cerrar la puerta, lo sorprendió observándola una vez más, con esa cara de vaya a saber qué. "Tregua, Pokerface, por favor", volvió a suplicar en silencio. Y cuando miró el reloj, supo que se había cumplido su deseo al menos hasta el día siguiente. No tenía ganas de cambiarse por lo que silenciosamente tomó su bolso y se retiró de puntillas, sin hacer ruido. Ya en la calle, sonrió aliviada. Aún ese bochornoso día de noviembre, con las calles atestadas de peatones y vehículos, era más soportable que la mirada inescrutable y las continuas exigencias del Dr. Marcoh. No tenía prisa. Faltaba todavía una hora para el comienzo de su clase de inglés, y eso le daba un margen de tiempo que utilizaría para estudiar. Se preparaba para rendir el examen final en esos días.

"Mataría por algo fresco. Aire acondicionado, una gaseosa con hielo...", pensó resoplando. Así que se dirigió a una cafetería que solía frecuentar para merendar en un caos de hojas y libros, sin el peligro del viento traicionero. Aunque ese día parecía no correr ni una tímida brisita. Antes de abrir la puerta, observó su imagen reflejada en el cristal.

"Parezco mayor —se dijo—. Bah, en realidad soy mayor".

El día anterior había cumplido dieciocho y ella creía percibir una diferencia, al menos en su estado de ánimo... Al caer en la cuenta de que desde el interior la observaban, se sonrojó. No era para nada vanidosa, más bien solía escapar a los espejos. Tenía la vaga sospecha de que las personas se volvían a mirarla pero jamás se atrevió a comprobarlo. No se sentía especialmente guapa, pero lo cierto es que lo era. Alta y esbelta, su silueta destacaba por sus perfectas proporciones. Quizás un par de kilos de más hubiesen armonizado su figura, pero afortunadamente su carne era del tipo inteligente: se acumulaba exactamente allí donde hacía falta, donde las miradas masculinas confluían y ya no querían marcharse. Al menos hasta notar su rostro sorprendente. Winry era simplemente hermosa, del tipo de belleza clásica que jamás pasaba de moda; dueña de una sonrisa capaz de lograr lo que fuera, de unos soñadores y enormes ojos azules y de una cabellera color rubia digna de una publicidad. Todos la veían como una chica de portada de revista, pero ella era bastante dura juzgando su apariencia; se veía demasiado delgada, torpe, pálida. Aunque ese día, pensándolo bien, no le parecía tan así... Mientras entraba al gélido local, se dijo que su imagen, producto de las imposiciones del Dr. Marcoh, por fin se iba adecuando a su edad. ¿O sería que su edad se iba ajustando a su atuendo? Como fuera, se sentía adulta, segura, y más sabia desde hacía unas horas. Estaba estudiando para rendir sus últimos exámenes y graduarse del secundario, tenía un trabajo, una carrera por comenzar, y muchos planes.

Falda negra tubo, blusa blanca y tacos aguja, por primera vez le parecieron apropiados para esta nueva etapa. Así que en esta ocasión no corrió al baño a ponerse su jean y su camiseta de los Rolling Stones. Nada de lenguas ni zapatillas deportivas. Mantuvo su cola de caballo en su lugar, tomó sus anteojos con cero graduación y se los colocó en la punta de la nariz. Ahora sí. Winry Rockbell, la eficiente asistente del Dr. Marcoh, la futura ingeniera bilingüe, la independiente joven con flamantes dieciocho, se instaló en el sitio de siempre y en lugar de un refresco, ordenó un helado de frutilla con chispitas de chocolate. Era difícil abandonar viejos hábitos.

"Aún vive una niña en mí", pensó divertida.

—Ya lo traigo, Winry—le dijo el mesero sonriendo.

"Qué chica tan linda. Si yo tuviese veinte años menos... —pensó—. Si tuviese veinte años menos, ella no habría ni nacido. Confirmado, soy un viejo verde".

—Gracias, Oswald.

Luego observó sus papeles sobre la mesa, y suspiró.

—Y ahora, verbos irregulares... al ataque.

Normalmente él no iba a la oficina de nadie por temas relacionados a su trabajo. Las reuniones siempre se hacían en su territorio. Allí cerraba los tratos, allí hacía los negocios. Trasladarse a tierras ajenas implicaba estar en posición de desventaja. Él acostumbraba a ser quien marcaba el campo, y también los tantos. Y le gustaba jugar de local. En esta ocasión sin embargo, debió hacer una concesión y salir de su pacífico barrio a las afueras de Central. Un antiguo empleado suyo había montado su estudio de arquitectura en el barrio céntrico, y lo estaba inaugurando justamente un lunes a las cinco de la tarde. Ed se preguntó si lo inapropiado del día y de la hora era a propósito para que fueran pocos los asistentes. Igual no dejaba de ser un acierto, porque la minúscula oficina estaba atestada de gente. Para colmo de males, el aire acondicionado aún no había pasado por el mantenimiento correspondiente, así que no enfriaba prácticamente nada. ¿Quién iba a esperar este calor propio de enero, en pleno noviembre? Era un compromiso imposible de soslayar, sino no hubiese ido. Ling Yao había colaborado con él en un par de proyectos importantes, y ahora intentaba independizarse. Necesitaba el apoyo de su presencia. Mientras el ambiente se caldeaba, los ánimos de Edward también. Se acercó a una pequeña ventana e intentó que un poco de aire entrara en sus pulmones... Así estaba mejor. Mientras inspiraba con los ojos cerrados, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Ling.

— ¿Novedades sobre "aquello", Edward? —preguntó. "Vaya pregunta inoportuna en momento inoportuno", pensó molesto. Ling sabía que él quería olvidarse de aquello, y sin embargo no perdía oportunidad de recordárselo. Dudaba de sus intenciones. Con respecto a ese temita, Ed dudaba de todo y de todos...

—No —respondió secamente. Y luego intentó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación—. Imagino que estarás más que feliz con tu nuevo estudio, Ling. Te felicito por la iniciativa; sé que tendrás éxito.

—Eso espero, siempre y cuando tú dejes de acaparar el mercado. Alguna migaja tuya podré tomar, creo yo... —respondió sonriendo.

Edward también sonrió y levantó su vaso de plástico lleno de refresco a temperatura de sopa, en señal de brindis. Afortunadamente todo terminó muy rápido, y luego de echar un vistazo a losúltimos proyectos de su ahora colega y competidor, tanto él como sus colaboradores, Kain Fuery y Heymans Breda, pudieron escapar del bendito compromiso. La principal avenida era un hervidero de gente, y Ed cayó en la cuenta de que no era tan malo el aire acondicionado de la oficina de Ling Yao; hacía calor de verdad. Sin protestar, acompañó a Heymans que, con la desesperación pintada en el rostro, se metió en el primer café que encontró. El pobre llevaba encima algunos kilos de sobrepeso, y sufría como nadie el calor y la humedad. Ed sostuvo la puerta para que pasara también Kain, y la mantuvo abierta cortésmente mientras entraba una señora con un carrito de bebé, luego otra dama bastante mayor, y detrás dos niñas igualitas peleándose por quién pasaba primero. Movió la cabeza y suspiró, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo intacta. ¡Qué día, por Dios!

Aún sostenía la puerta cuando elevó su mirada y la vio. Se quedó como hipnotizado observándola. En ese instante, Winry llevaba a su boca la cucharita de helado, y le pasaba la lengua distraídamente mientras murmuraba "freeze... froze... frozen... ". Antes de la siguiente cucharada, ella acusó recibo de la ola de calor que entraba por la puerta abierta, instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia allí, y se encontró con unos brillantes y hermosos ojos que la observaban sin pestañear. Sólo duró un instante esa confluencia de miradas. Dorada la de él, azul la de ella.

Dorado contra azul. El azul ganó la partida, y ella bajó la vista mientras sus mejillas cambiaban súbitamente de color. Dorado, azul... y rosa, a tono con el helado que se derretía al igual que ella. "Es el hombre más hermoso que vi en mi vida. Y me está mirando a mí...". La invadió una sensación de vacío en el estómago, como si se estuviese hamacando muy alto. De pronto se moría de vergüenza y le ardían las mejillas, pero no tenía idea de por qué. Sabía que no debía mirar, pero no pudo resistirlo. La puerta estaba cerrada, y él se estaba acomodando junto a otras personas en una mesa cercana. Mientras lo hacía, cesó de mirarla y ella pudo observarlo con comodidad.

"Qué guapo es... Veinticinco años quizás. Ojos dorados, divinamente dorados. Pero lo que más me atrae de ese rostro es esa boca increíblemente sensual...". Continuó con ese tour de miradas por su cuerpo y se quedó súbitamente sin aliento. "Por Dios, es perfecto. Camisa blanca, pantalón gris de vestir. Cuelga el saco en la silla. Cuelga el... ¿bolso? No, es esa especie de morral que lleva cruzado en el pecho. Seguro que tiene la laptop allí. Aún de pie mira hacia mí y por una milésima de segundo no me pilla mirándolo también...".

Winry no sabía qué hacer. Intentó torpemente disimular el efecto que le producía ese hombre. Haciendo como que leía, observaba por el rabillo del ojo todos sus movimientos. Se dio cuenta de que él titubeaba antes de tomar asiento, y hacía poner de pie a uno de sus amigos para cambiarle el lugar. Su corazón latía deprisa, pues tenía la certeza de que ese movimiento tenía que ver con ella. Nunca le había pasado algo así con nadie. Este desconocido la alteraba. Era de esperar, pues era muy atractivo, con su cuerpo atlético y su rostro bello y masculino. Pero lo que realmente la descolocaba era su forma de sonreír, con la boca y también con los ojos, dejándole en claro que el asunto era con ella, y nada más que con ella. No sabía cómo, pero él hacía desaparecer todo lo que había alrededor de ambos, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Era algo... ¿mágico, quizás? Parecía algo sobrenatural y un poco la asustaba. Sabía que no podía mirar, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero era inevitable. Había perdido el control de su voluntad. "Lo que me faltaba. Ahora sí me atrapa observándolo y sonríe. Dios, qué sonrisa.

El helado se hace agua y yo también. Soy tonta. Tonta, tonta, tonta. No puedo dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y noto que se divierte. ¡Se ríe de mí! Debe llevar un clicker para contar las chicas que se hacen pis al verlo y otro para las que se desmayan a su paso. ¿Sabes algo, hombre lindo? No te voy a dar el gusto de que te sigas riendo a mi costa".

Y aprovechando que un mesero la retiró de su campo visual, tomó sus cosas y se escabulló. Solía pagar en cuanto le llevaban el pedido, así que esta era su oportunidad de escaparse conservando lo que le quedaba de dignidad. Saludó a Oswald con los ojos, porque iba más que cargada. En una mano llevaba los libros, en la otra el bolso y en la boca un par de hojas. La puerta estaba abierta, lo que contribuyó con su silenciosa retirada. Caminó rápido. Debía recomponerse antes de ir a su clase. Necesitaba serenarse. Y también precisaba aire fresco, porque ¿era ella o hacía más calor que antes? "Maldito hombre lindo. Me divierte imaginar su asombro al ver la mesa vacía. Tendrá que buscar otra tonta para incomodarla con sus divinos ojos dorados y su sonrisa Colgate". Faltaban tres minutos para que sonara el timbre de entrada. Suspiró y acomodó como pudo hojas y libros bajo el brazo, se echó el bolso al hombro y corriendo se mezcló entre los cientos que salían del trabajo a esa hora. Winry no supo lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo segundo a sus espaldas.

Cuando el mesero que les estaba tomando la orden se marchó, Ed se preparó para continuar el juego de miradas con la hermosa chica pero... No estaba. Ni ella, ni sus cosas. Observó la cuchara enterrada en el helado medio derretido y el recuerdo de su lengua rosa hizo estragos en su mente acalorada. Corrió hacia la puerta, miró a un lado y al otro y lo único que pudo ver fue un mar de gente. Parecían hormigas alienadas. Resignado, regresó a la cafetería. Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta. Sus amigos lo observaban con el ceño fruncido. No entendían nada. Él tampoco lo entendía. No se explicaba esa sensación de pérdida, ese desencanto, esa frustración. Y tampoco se explicaba cómo había podido desaparecer así, tan rápido. No había logrado hablarle para pedirle su número de teléfono. Ni siquiera sabía si era mayor de edad.

En un principio le pareció veinteañera a pesar de su atuendo de Barbie Secretaria, pero luego dudó. Ahora ya no importaba. Ya nada importaba porque se había marchado y ya no la volvería a ver. Oswald, el mesero que aseaba la mesa ahora vacía, observó al joven que no quitaba los ojos del recipiente del helado y parecía atormentado. No era para menos; instantes antes estaba como hipnotizado mirando a Winry, y en un segundo, ella se le había escapado. Él había sido testigo de esa especie de juego de seducción que había ocurrido entre ellos. Sintió pena por el hombre, y se acercó para darle una mano, pensando en cuánto le gustaría poder estar en sus zapatos.

— ¿Busca a Winry? —le preguntó.

Ed se quedó sin habla.

"Se llama Winry. Winry. La Barbie se llama Winry". No alcanzaba a articular palabra, sólo repetía su nombre en su mente como un tonto. Trataba de asimilar la inesperada información, y ni reparó en que hasta el mesero notó su evidente interés en ella.

—Se acaba de ir —comentó Oswald.

"Ja, qué novedad. ¿Por qué pensabas que salí corriendo a la calle? Obvio que se acaba de ir. Pero si sabes su nombre, quizás sepas algo más...".

—¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla? —preguntó Edward sin siquiera intentar disimular su ansiedad.

—Sí. Viene a La Escala todos los lunes, miércoles y a veces también los viernes. Llega siempre a la misma hora y realiza aquí su tarea de inglés. Es encantadora ¿verdad? —le dijo al joven, pero él no le respondió.

"Encantadora... vaya si lo es. Así que viene en días alternados a esta hora. Bueno, algo es algo. Te voy a encontrar, Winry. Y esta vez no te vas a escapar, te lo aseguro".

Le dio las gracias al mesero, regresó a su lugar y se preparó para ser el blanco de unas cuantas bromas.


End file.
